


Little Titan Market

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daredevil references, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel References, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: Il piccolo supermercato in cui lavora Eren si trova di fronte ad una scuola materna, ed in un noioso pomeriggio di metà settembre si ritrova ad osservare i parenti dei bambini che aspettano il suono della campana.La sua attenzione viene attirata da un uomo, rimasto in disparte tutto il tempo, e dalla bambina che corre fra le sue braccia.Dal primo capitolo:«“Lui si chiama Levi!” esclama la bambina, indicando il padre.“Non puoi dire il mio nome a chiunque!” la rimprovera l'uomo. “Il proprio nome è una cosa person-"“Oh andiamo.” lo interrompe Eren. “Non sei mica Voldemort, si può pronunciare il tuo nome, Levi.” lo prende in giro Eren, mettendo più enfasi del dovuto sul suo nome. »





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente l'ho fatto: ho pubblicato la mia prima long.
> 
> È nata all’improvviso, in un noioso pomeriggio di inizio gennaio scorso, e dopo un anno esatto ho deciso di pubblicarla.
> 
> Enjoy it ☆

È un ventoso pomeriggio di metà settembre, ed Eren sbadiglia annoiato mentre osserva i bambini correre fuori dalla scuola fra le braccia dei propri genitori o dei nonni, che li hanno attesi pazientemente mentre chiacchieravano tra di loro.

La sua attenzione viene attirata da una bambina che corre fra le braccia di quello che dev'essere il padre, fin'ora rimasto in disparte dal resto dei genitori. È lo stesso uomo che, con il suo completo elegante in un netto contrasto con i vestiti casual delle persone, aveva già attirato la sua attenzione: per tutto il tempo è rimasto in disparte osservando con un'espressione annoiata il telefono in attesa del suono della campana, ma quando sono iniziati ad uscire i primi bambini l'ha subito posato, in attesa di vedere il bambino o la bambina che aspettava. Quando una bambina con i capelli legati in due simpatiche codine gli corre in contro, la solleva facilmente stringendola a sé ed Eren sorride notando il cambiamento di comportamento dell'uomo. E sorride ancora di più quando vede la bambina cercare di liberarsi dall’abbraccio del padre, che però sembra non avere intenzione di lasciarla andare così facilmente.

Li segue con lo sguardo mentre attraversano la strada e si fermano davanti l'ingresso del supermercato, mentre l'uomo cerca di far salire la bambina nell'auto che era lì parcheggiata. Adesso che sono più vicini, nota che i capelli della bambina sono rossi come il fuoco, in netto contrasto con quelli neri come la notte dell'uomo.

Uomo che si è appena voltato, ed Eren ringrazia il fatto che i vetri della porta d'ingresso siano oscurati, altrimenti sarebbe stato scoperto mentre fissava lo fissava.

Purtroppo per Eren, sale in auto e poco dopo sparisce dalla sua vista.

Sospirando, passa alla cassa i prodotti di un'anziana cliente, chiedendosi se vedrà di nuovo quell'uomo che ha attirato la sua attenzione.

Le sue speranze non sono state vane perché nei seguenti giorni, sempre con largo anticipo al suono dell’ultima campanella del giorno, quell'uomo torna a prendere la bambina. A volte aspetta in auto mentre altre vicino l'ingresso della scuola, ma non parla mai con nessuno degli altri genitori a lui vicini, dedicando tutte le sue attenzioni solamente alla bambina.

 

~

 

È un freddo pomeriggio di inizio novembre, e Levi sta aspettando che la figlia esca da scuola con un cappello ed una sciarpa in mano: le temperature si sono abbassate all'improvviso, e non vuole che alla bambina venga il mal di gola o la febbre.

“Papà!” lo chiama la piccola, correndogli incontro e facendosi prendere in braccio. “Mi sei mancato _tantissimissimo_!” esclama gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo forte, abbracciandolo.

“Devi per caso dirmi qualcosa, Akiko?” domanda Levi alzando un sopracciglio e mettendola giù.

“Soltanto che sei il miglior papà del mondo!” sorride la bambina in tono adulatorio, facendo sbuffare divertito il padre: ha lo stesso carattere sfacciato della madre, pensa mentre le mette la sciarpa.

“Anche tu sei la miglior figlia del mondo.” le dice, decidendo di assecondarla per vedere dove vuole arrivare e qual è il suo obiettivo.

“Lo so! E non pensi che per questo io meriti un premio?” domanda la bambina fingendo un sorriso innocente, e Levi deve sforzarsi con tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a riderle in faccia.

“E cosa vorresti per premio?”

“Che mi porti là!” risponde Akiko, voltandosi ed indicando il piccolo supermercato alle proprie spalle.

Levi si volta e fissa stupito quel supermercato la cui insegna porta il nome di ‘ **Little Titan Market** ’: perché sua figlia vuole andare in quel supermercato, dal nome tra l'altro così stupido?

 

~

 

Eren sussulta quando la bambina lo indica, trattenendo il fiato quando poi il padre si volta a fissarlo. ‘Non stava indicando te, stupido!’ pensa, scuotendo la testa e prestando attenzione alla cliente che lo ha chiamato più volte.

Distratto dall’anziana signora che ha chiesto il suo aiuto per prendere un pacco di spugne in uno scaffale troppo alto per lei, non vede la bambina entrare trascinando dietro di sé il padre. Sente solo una vocina dire “È questo, me lo regali? Mi piace tanto tanto _taaanto_!” e sorride, nel sentirla ripetere più volte quanto desideri quell'oggetto.

Dopo essere tornato alla cassa e salutato la cliente, prende il telefono per rispondere ad i nuovi messaggi nella chat di gruppo con i suoi amici, ma sente un cliente posare qualcosa sul rullo della cassa. “Buongi-” sorride posando il telefono, ma le parole gli muoiono in bocca quando incrocia lo sguardo del cliente.

“Forse volevi dire ‘Buona sera’, visto che è pomeriggio ed è quasi buio!” sorride la bambina davanti a lui, salvandolo ed impedendogli di fare la figura dell'idiota davanti gli occhi del padre. Perché non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di quell'uomo che nell’ultimo mese ha sempre guardato da lontano e da dietro un vetro, ma che adesso è poco distante da lui. ‘Da vicino è ancora più bello!’ pensa Eren.

“Sii educata Akiko.” la rimprovera il padre, che però sorride divertito. “Devi sempre dare del lei a chi è più grande di te, anche se è una persona stupida.”

“Ehi!” esclama offeso Eren, sorridendo però quando vede il sorriso che l’uomo rivolge alla bambina. “Questo è per te?” le domanda.

"Sì, me l'ha regalato il mio papà!" esclama contenta, afferrando il peluche di stoffa e stringendolo a sé.

“Diciamo che non mi ha lasciato altre alternative: o glielo compravo, o avrebbe messo il broncio fino a quando non glielo avrei comprato ugualmente.” precisa l'uomo, porgendo dei soldi al commesso.

“Hai fatto bene.” dice a bassa voce Eren alla bambina, coprendo la bocca con una mano e fingendo così di non poter essere sentito dal padre, che osserva la scena alzando un sopracciglio.

“Lo so!” esclama la bambina imitando il ragazzo e avvicinando una mano al viso, ridacchiando.

“Come si chiama?” le domanda Eren, piegandosi e appoggiandosi alla casa per raggiungere l'altezza della piccola.

“Akiko.”

“Non ti ha chiesto come ti chiami, ma come si chiama il peluche.” le spiega il padre.

“Ah...” sussurra la bambina, fissando il bambino di stoffa che tiene in mano un paio di occhiali. “Credo lo chiamerò... Felix!” risponde stringendo poi il peluche.

“È un bellissimo nome.” sorride il commesso.

“Grazie... Tu come ti chiami?” domanda la bimba, rendendosi conto di non conoscere il nome del commesso così gentile e simpatico.

“Eren.” risponde il ragazzo.

“Grazie Eren!” sorride la piccola Akiko.

“Okay, adesso andiamo a casa. Si sta facendo tardi, e cu sono tante cose da fare.” le dice il padre, prendendola in braccio. “Saluta il commesso.”

“Ciao Eren!” lo saluta sventolando la manina mentre il padre si dirige verso l'uscita, ricordando però all'improvviso una cosa. “Aspetta papà!” esclama all'improvviso, facendosi mettere giù e correndo verso il commesso. “Non ti ho detto come mi chiamo!” esclama.

“Ti chiami Akiko, giusto?” le sorride Eren.

"E tu come fai a saperlo?" domanda sorpresa.

"Me l’hai detto prima tu, e prima ancora il tuo papà.” le spiega sorridendo.

"Sai anche il suo nome?"

“No, il suo nome no.” risponde il ragazzo, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo dell'uomo e di sembrare il più naturale possibile, come se non volesse conoscere il suo nome e quanto più possibile su di lui. 

“Lui si chiama Levi!” esclama la bambina, soddisfatta di avergli detto qualcosa che ancora non sapesse, tornando poi dal padre che la fissa ad occhi spalancati.

“Non puoi dire il mio nome a chiunque!” la rimprovera l'uomo. “Il proprio nome è una cosa person-"

“Oh andiamo.” lo interrompe Eren. “Non sei mica Voldemort, si può pronunciare il tuo nome, _Levi_.” lo prende in giro Eren, mettendo più enfasi del dovuto sul suo nome. E okay, è abbastanza maturo da ammettere che si sta vendicando per prima.

L’uomo però non risponde alla provocazione ma se con uno sguardo si potesse fulminare la gente, Eren sarebbe già polvere. Si limita a prendere la bambina in braccio ed uscire dal supermercato, prima di dire qualcosa che le caste ed innocenti orecchie di una bambina di quattro anni non debbano sentire.

Eren li osserva uscire: lui borbottando qualcosa sugli ‘stupidi commessi’ mentre tiene in braccio la figlia, che a sua volta tiene stretto a sé il peluche, felice.

Sorridendo, torna al proprio lavoro.

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono divertita nel rileggere le interazioni tra Eren ed Akiko,  
> e spero che piaceranno anche a voi, enjoy it ☆

“Ciao Eren!” urla allegra la bambina entrando nel supermercato e raggiungendo il commesso, che sta pulendo alcuni scaffali. 

“Hey Akiko!” la saluta sorridendo. “Dov'è il tuo papà?” le domanda però preoccupato, non vedendo nessuno dietro di lei.

“Sta parlando al telefono con lo zio Erwin da un _saaacco_ di tempo e mi stavo annoiando, quindi sono venuta a salutarti!” spiega la bambina, mentre il ragazzo scende dalla scala.

“Sono felice di rivederti anch’io, ma non dovresti allontanarti dal tuo papà. Adesso sarà preoccu-“ le spiega, senza finire la frase perché viene interrotto dell'arrivo dell'uomo che si guarda attorno con un espressione terrorizzata sul volto. Sospira sollevato nel vedere la figlia accanto al commesso e non accanto ad un malintenzionato. 

“Akiko.” la chiama, ricomponendosi ed assumendo un tono serio.

“Sì papà?” domanda la bambina voltandosi.

“Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi allontanarti da me quando siamo fuori casa?”

“Ma papà... Mi stavo annoiando e-” si giustifica la bambina.

“Niente ma. Se lo fai un'altra volta ti verrò a prendere a scuola col passeggino.” la interrompe il padre, indifferente all’espressione terrorizzata comparsa sul viso della piccola.

“No! Il passeggino no!” esclama. “Ormai sono grande per il passeggino, ho quasi cinque anni!” aggiunge, aprendo la mano per esprimere meglio il concetto.

“Hai fatto quattro anni lo scorso mese.” precisa il padre ed Eren scoppia a ridere, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

“Cosa trovi di così divertente, moccioso?” domanda Levi, e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare qualcuno, Eren sarebbe già stato polvere. _Di nuovo_.

“No, niente. Solo-” risponde ricomponendosi, ma decide di lasciar perdere. “Penso che il tuo papà abbia ragione.” dice invece alla bambina, abbassandosi alla sua altezza. “Non puoi lasciare la sua mano quando sei fuori, e sai perché?”

“Perché?” domanda la bambina curiosa, mentre Levi aggrotta le sopracciglia. 

“Perché se la lasci lui si potrebbe perdere.” sussurra il ragazzo, svelandole il segreto.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, ma shh è un segreto!” le risponde, portandosi una dito davanti le labbra. “Ormai sei una bambina grande, e devi prenderti cura del tuo papà, che sta invecchiando.” le spiega, e Levi lo vorrebbe strozzare. Chi si crede di essere? “Pensi di farcela?” domanda poi alla bambina, che si volta e fissa il padre.

“Sì.” risponde. “Mi prenderò cura del mio papà.” continua voltandosi e fissando Eren, che rimane colpito dall'espressione adesso seria e decisa che ha la bambina.

“Brava. Adesso torna dal tuo papà.” le sorride. “E puoi venire quando vuoi, ma non da sola.” aggiunge, e la bambina annuisce correndo verso il padre.

“Scusa papà.” sussurra abbassando la testa, fissando le scarpette lilla, stupendo Levi: è la prima volta che ascolta la riprensione di qualcuno che non sia lui.

“Andiamo a casa.” sospira prendendola in braccio, rassicurandola così di non essere arrabbiato con lei.

Decide di non aggiungere altro. Quel commesso per quanto possa sembrare un moccolo e comportarsi da tale, ci sa fare con i bambini, e nonostante non abbia gradito sentirsi dire di star invecchiando, deve ammettere che quel suo discorso è servito per far capire ad Akiko che non deve lasciargli la mano fuori casa, ed è questa la cosa più importante.

 

~

 

Sono passati diversi giorni quando Levi entra di nuovo in quel supermercato dal nome ridicolo: chi chiama il proprio supermercato ‘Little Titan Market’?, pensa prendendo il cestino della spesa.

Oggi ha finito prima di lavorare, e dovendo aspettare per più di mezz'ora che Akiko esca da scuola, decide di comprare alcune cose per preparare la cena.

Deve ammettere che quel supermercato è abbastanza pulito: negli scaffali non c'è polvere ed il rullo delle cassa gli è sembrato abbastanza pulito, quindi per una volta può comprare qualcosa lì. 

 

Posa le confezioni di riso e le varie verdure prese sul rullo della cassa, ma non vede nessun commesso nei paraggi. Sbuffa spazientito, guardando l'orologio: mancano dieci minuti al suono della campana, e lui è ancora lì che sta aspettando che uno stupido commesso faccia il lavoro per cui viene pagato.

“C'è qualcuno, o posso andare senza pagare?” domanda ad alta voce, sentendo dopo pochi secondi dei passi affrettati.

“Mi scusi, stavo sistemando la merce appena arrivata e non l’avevo sentita entrare.” si giustifica il commesso, ‘Ha detto di chiamarsi... Eren, giusto?’ cerca di ricordare Levi, mentre lo osserva sedersi dietro la cassa ed iniziando a passare i prodotti.

“Dammi del tu.” sospira Levi mentre inizia a conservare la spesa, nelle buste che ha portato da casa. “Non sono così vecchio.”

“Oh... Okay.” annuisce il ragazzo, e Levi potrebbe giurare di averlo visto arrossire. Ma quanti anni ha?

“20.” Risponde poco dopo, e Levi lo fissa alzando un sopracciglio. “Mi hai chiesto quanti anni avessi, e ti ho risposto che ne ho venti. Tu invece?” spiega Eren vedendo l'espressione confusa sul viso dell'uomo. 

“L’ho detto ad alta voce?!” esclama Levi, portando istintivamente una mano sulla bocca. “Non che stessi pensando a te.” si corregge subito dopo, finendo però col peggiorare la situazione. “Ho 30 anni comunque.” dice dopo qualche secondo, decidendo di non dire nient'altro che possa peggiorare la situazione, avendo già fatto abbastanza figure di merda per il resto dell’anno.

“Sei giovane per avere già una figlia di quattro anni.” nota Eren, mentre gli porge il resto. “Non che ci sia un’età prestabilita per fare figli o- Lascia perdere, scusa.” Aggiunge.

“Lei...” sussurra Levi, nonostante non sia un argomento di cui ami parlare. Oggi però è il suo giorno fortunato, perché salvato dal suono della campanella. “Merda, è suonata prima!” impreca, uscendo e lasciando la spesa lì.

 

Quando ritorna dopo dieci minuti, essendo stato trattenuto dall'insegnante che voleva convincerlo – inutilmente - a lasciare andare la figlia a vedere un film al cinema con la scuola e senza genitori, alla cassa non c'è più Eren ma un ragazzo dai capelli biondi legati in un piccolo codino.

“Salve. Prima ho dimenticato delle buste qui.” gli dice dopo essersi avvicinato alla cassa.

“Oh sì, Eren gliele ha messe da parte.” sorride il ragazzo, abbassandosi e prendendo le due buste. “È dovuto andare via prima per un imprevisto." spiega, e Levi vorrebbe chiedergli di che imprevisto si tratti, e se vada tutto bene, ma decide di non chiedere niente. 

In fondo è solo un cliente mentre lui è il commesso, e si sono visti ed hanno parlato solo tre volte. Non ha alcun diritto di fare una domanda così personale, pensa mentre sale in auto. 

 

~

 

Dopo averle fatto il bagnetto e aver guardato i disegni fatti quella mattina, Levi lascia la bambina sul divano a guardare i cartoni animati, mentre lui inizia ad uscire la spesa dalle buste per preparare la cena.

Ed è in quel momento che nota che una busta sembri più piena rispetto a prima. “Ma che-” sussurra aprendola, trovando un piccolo orsacchiotto di peluche con attaccato un bigliettino, che dice “Per Akiko, da Eren :)”. 

Un lieve rossore colora le sue guance, mentre ripensa ai sorrisi che quel ragazzo ha sempre rivolto a sua figlia, ritrovandosi a pensare che vorrebbe fossero rivolti anche a lui.

“Ma a che diavolo penso.” borbotta Levi scuotendo la testa, scacciando via il pensiero e continuando ad uscire la spesa.

Prima al supermercato ha parlato senza pensare, o per meglio dire ha parlato mentre pensava, peggiorando poi la situazione rendendola imbarazzante, e adesso si ritrova a pensare di voler ricevere uno di quei caldi sorrisi di quel moccioso, che sciolgono il cuore di chi li riceve... ‘Che cosa mi sta succedendo?'

 

 


	3. III

Il tempo passa velocemente tra il preparare la bambina per la scuola, accompagnarla, andare a lavoro, tornare a prenderla e dedicarle il resto della giornata, e Levi senza rendersene conto è ormai diventato un cliente abituale del ‘Little Titan Market’.   
Si ripete che va in quel supermercato per comodità, perché è vicino alla scuola della figlia ed è piuttosto pulito e ordinato, cercando così di autoconvincersi che il vero motivo per cui va tutti i giorni in quel piccolo supermercato non sia un certo  _suo_  
commesso dai grandi occhi verdi e dal dolce sorriso, che ormai riserva anche per lui. Levi si ripete questo ogni giorno, quando entra ed esce da quel supermercato, autoconvincendosi nella speranza che questo possa diventare realtà.   
  
  
~  
  
  
“Anche oggi hai il turno di pomeriggio?” domanda Mikasa, mentre lei e il fratello finiscono di pranzare.  
“Sì.” risponde Eren, che non ne sembra annoiato ma... Felice? Ansioso di andare? “Adesso vado, altrimenti rischio di fare tardi.” dice alzandosi, e Mikasa osserva il fratello affrettarsi nel mettere a lavare i propri piatti e nell'indossare velocemente la giacca, per poi uscire salutandola con un distratto ‘A dopo’.   
Ha già provato a chiedergli spiegazioni, non ricevendo alcuna risposta. Ha chiesto anche ad Armin, loro coinquilino e migliore amico, che però le ha detto che ultimamente non ha avuto gli stessi turni di Eren, ma che non ha notato niente di strano quando si incontrano ad inizio o fine turno.  
È per questo che, dopo aver riordinato la cucina ed essersi cambiata, Mikasa decide di andare a vedere con i propri occhi cosa stia succedendo.  
  
  
  
_“Mikasa, devi promettermi che ti prenderai sempre cura di tuo fratello.” sussurra la donna distesa sul letto, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Lui... Sai com'è fatto, è una testa calda e non lo ammetterà mai, ma ha bisogno di te. Ha bisogno che gli guardi le spalle.” aggiunge, fermandosi per qualche secondo per riprendere il fiato e facendo un profondo respiro. “Promettimi che non permetterai che si cacci nei guai. Promettimi che ci sarai sempre per lui.”_  
“Okay, te lo prometto.” sussurra la bambina stringendo la mano della madre, che dopo qualche giorno sarebbe morta a causa di quel tumore aggressivo scoperto troppo tardi.  
  
  
  
  
La prima mezz'ora è stata abbastanza noiosa: sono entrati pochi clienti, ed Eren è stato la maggior parte del tempo impegnato a sistemare la merce o parlare al telefono.  
Osserva per l'ultima volta il fratello, dalla panchina in cui si è seduta, e decide di tornare a casa.  
  
All'improvviso però nota come comparso un sorriso raggiante sul suo volto, e seguendo il suo sguardo nota un uomo dalla bassa statura poco distante dal fratello.  
Lo osserva in silenzio: non lo ha mai visto sorridere così negli ultimi anni.   
Non a qualcuno che non fosse lei o Armin, pensa.  
  
Osserva l'uomo dirigersi verso l'angolo della verdura e osserva come il fratello inizi a rosicchiarsi le unghia durante la sua assenza, per poi smettere quando ritorna, ridendo e scherzando mentre passa la spesa dell’uomo alla cassa, gesticolando un po’.  
  
Ed osserva poi come quel suo sorriso si spenga quando l'uomo vada via, tornando ad essere il solito sorriso cordiale che ha riservato fin’ora agli altri clienti.  
Che quell'uomo sia la ragione dell’improvviso amore del fratello verso il proprio lavoro?  
  
  
Decide di continuare a tenere d'occhio l’uomo che, dopo aver posato le buste in macchina, attraversa la strada e si ferma poco distante dalla panchina in cui è seduta la ragazza. Sembra non prestare attenzione né a lei né a nessuno dei genitori o parenti arrivati, ma solo al proprio cellulare che stringe fra le mani.  
Si avvolge la sciarpa attorno al viso per non farsi riconoscere dal fratello che guarda nella sua direzione - sembra avere occhi solo per l'uomo al suo fianco, ma meglio non rischiare, pensa-, e sospira sollevata quando lo vede allontanarsi.  
  
Sta per andarsene quando sente il suono della campanella, proveniente dalla scuola alle proprie spalle.   
  
“Papà!” sente una bambina urlare da lontano, ma il piccolo sorriso nato sulle sue labbra si spegne quando la vede gettarsi fra le braccia dell'uomo poco distante da lei, facendole raggelare il sangue.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
“Sono a casa!” urla Eren, levandosi le scarpe e posando le chiavi sul tavolino.  
  
“Dobbiamo parlare.” sussurra Mikasa, appoggiata nel muro con le braccia incrociate e poco distante da lui.  
  
“Mikasa!” sussulta il ragazzo, spaventandosi. “Cosa mi devi dire di così urgente da rischiare di farmi venire un infarto?” scherza, mentre leva la giacca.  
  
“Ti vedi con qualcuno?”  
  
“Cos- Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?” ride Eren, cercando di alleviare la tensione e cambiare discorso.  
  
“Ti ho visto prima.” gli dice la sorella. “Parlavi tutto sorridente con quell'uomo, aspettando con ansia il suo ritorno alla cassa e ti sei rattristito quando è andato via.”  
  
“Come fai a...Tu... Mi hai spiato?!” domanda Eren, con il tono di voce più alto, mentre realizza che questa è l'unica spiegazione plausibile.  
  
“Sì.” è la semplice risposta della sorella. “Tu non hai risposto alle mie domande, ed io sono quindi venuta per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Ti vedi con quell'uomo? Sì o no?”  
  
“No!” risponde Eren, quasi urlando.   
  
“Bene.” sussurra la ragazza. “Perchè ha una figlia.”  
  
“Lo so che ha una figlia. Cosa c’entra Akiko adesso?” domanda Eren, ora arrabbiato.   
  
“C'entra, perché avrà anche una mamma o un papà, e tu non puoi rovinare il matrimonio dei suoi genit-” gli spiega, come se stesse parlando con un bambino.  
  
"”Non sto rovinando il matrimonio di nessuno, perché io non mi sto vedendo con nessuno. Non. Mi. Sto. Vedendo. Con. Nessuno.” la interrompe il ragazzo urlando, scandendo le ultime parole e ripetendole.  
  
“Bene.” sussurra Mikasa, per nulla impressionata o intimorita dalle sue urla. “La cena è quasi pronta.”  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Dopo cena, finalmente solo nella propria stanza, Eren si getta sul letto e ripensa alla conversazione avuta con la sorella meno di un’ora prima.  
  
Lui sa che Levi è il padre di Akiko -la bambina lo ha sempre chiamato ‘papà’, non lasciando spazio ai dubbi-, e che la bambina deve avere quindi anche un altro genitore.  
  
Eren lo sa, ma ha sempre giustificato il suo flirtare con l’uomo con il fatto che non indossasse la fede nuziale, non facendo nulla per soffocare e reprimere i sentimenti che ha iniziato a provare per l’uomo. Ha deliberatamente ignorato il fatto che potesse comunque avere qualcuno che crescesse con lui la figlia, una madre e compagna - o un compagno, dato che l’uomo non sembrava disprezzare le sue attenzioni- con cui non fosse necessariamente sposato.  
  
Si sente male, pensando di aver rischiato di essere la causa delle fine di una relazione e rovinando così l'infanzia della piccola Akiko.  
Non vorrebbe mai e poi mai fare del male a quella bambina così allegra e solare, sempre piena di energie. Non vuole diventare come quella donna che ha portato via suo padre, lasciando lui e Mikasa soli nel momento in cui avevano più bisogno del suo affetto, dopo la perdita della madre.  
  
Fissa la foto sul comodino ritraente lui, Mikasa, Armin e il nonno del suo migliore amico, che li ha accolti e cresciuti come se fossero i propri nipoti, dopo essere stati abbandonati dal padre.  
  
Non sarebbe diventato come suo padre, pensa prima di addormentarsi, ed è per questo che l’indomani mattina chiama Petra, il proprio capo, chiedendole se potesse cambiare i propri turni con qualcun altro, e la donna ha acconsentito senza fare domande –cosa di cui Eren le è grato-, spostando i suoi turni di mattina o di sera.  
  
Il pensiero di non vedere più quell’uomo che è entrato nel suo cuore sin dal primo momento in cui l’ha visto, e di non rivedere più quella bambina a cui ha imparato a volere sempre più bene, fa già male. Ma è per il loro bene, e dovrà imparare a convivere con questo dolore fino a quando non passerà. Perché per Levi prova una semplice infatuazione, della semplice attrazione si ripete, nonostante Eren sappia di star mentendo a sé stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Papà passiamo da Eren? Voglio fargli vedere il disegno che ho fatto oggi!” esclama la bambina, appena uscita da scuola.  
  
“Okay.” acconsente Levi. Sin dalla prima volta in cui si sono incontrati, è nato uno strano feeling tra quel commesso e sua figlia, che ha iniziato a considerarlo come uno di famiglia.  
  
Negli ultimi quattro mesi son andati tutti i giorni in quel supermercato per comprare qualcosa o perché Akiko voleva salutare il giovane commesso. E Levi non avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva che spesso comprava dei prodotti di cui non aveva bisogno o che già aveva, solamente per poter parlare qualche minuto in più con quel ragazzo che aveva iniziato ad abbattere la barriera che aveva costruito fra lui e gli altri, ridendo alle sue battute sarcastiche, sorridendo quando nel vederlo abbassarsi per parlare con la figlia, o con piccoli gesti come il fingere di non poter essere da lui ascoltato per via della mano davanti il viso.  
Non voleva sapere cosa lo avesse spinto a cambiare, non voleva sapere perché attendesse con ansia il pomeriggio.  
  
Una vocina nella sua testa però gli aveva già dato la risposta, ma Levi la scacciava via, non volendo ammettere di aspettare il pomeriggio per entrare in quel supermercato e vedere quel commesso dai grandi occhi verdi e dal grande sorriso che sembrava dirgli “Hey, sono contento che tu sia venuto!”  
  
Si sentiva come una dodicenne alla prima cotta quando faceva pensieri del genere, ma era contento di vedere Eren e di passare del tempo -anche se poco- con lui, sperando che il ragazzo provasse la stessa cosa.  
  
Ogni volta però scacciava via subito questo pensiero… Per lui era solo un semplice cliente, non aveva motivo d'essere felice di rivederlo. Vero?  
  
   
  
~  
  
   
  
“Ereeen!” urla la bambina, girando fra i vari corridoi del supermercato, alla ricerca del commesso dagli occhi verdi come il prato, che tanto le piacevano.  
  
“Abbassa la voce Akiko.” la rimprovera il padre, raggiungendola.  
  
“Ma papà…” si giustifica la bambina, ma viene interrotta da un giovane commesso.  
  
“Eren non c’è.” le sorride il ragazzo, che ha in mano uno scatolo vuoto.  
  
“E dov’è?” domanda la piccola, delusa.  
  
“A casa. Oggi non ha il turno di pomeriggio.” le spiega il giovane il cui nome è Armin, secondo la targhetta sul petto.  
  
“Uffa…” sospira la bambina.  
  
“Dai Akiko, adesso andiamo.” la richiama Levi. “Torneremo domani.” aggiunge, prendendola in braccio quando la bambina non gli risponde.  
  
Ma il giorno dopo Eren non c’è, e neanche quello dopo o quello successivo.  
  
   
  
   
  
E’ passata una settimana e c’è di nuovo il commesso dai capelli biondi, legati in un piccolo codino.  
  
“Tu sai dove abita?” gli domanda la piccola.  
  
“Sì, perché?” risponde il ragazzo, che sta riordinando lo scaffale dei prodotti per la pulizia della casa.  
  
“Allora gli puoi dare questo?” gli domanda, prendendo un foglio dallo zainetto. “Digli che è per lui… E che mi manca.” sussurra la bambina.  
  
“Glielo darò.” sorride Armin, osservando il disegno. “E’ bellissimo. Da parte di chi gli devo dire che è?”  
  
“Mia.” risponde la bambina, correndo poi dal padre che la aspetta vicino la porta d’ingresso.  
  
Levi non è entrato, perché sapeva che neanche oggi avrebbe trovato il ‘loro’ commesso. Prima di scendere dall’auto, parcheggiata lì vicino, ha osservato per diversi minuti il supermercato, e l’unico commesso che ha visto è stato quell’Armin.  
  
Sospira, chiedendosi quando e _se_ lo rivedrà di nuovo.  
  
   
~  
   
  
Sono passate tre settimane dall’ultima volta che ha visto Eren –non che tenga il conto dei giorni, semplicemente Levi ha un’ottima memoria, si giustifica-, e più volte si è chiesto se fosse il caso di chiedere a quel biondo se sapesse che fine avesse fatto il suo collega.  
  
Ma ha sempre cestinato il pensiero, perché in fondo non ha alcun diritto di fare una domanda del genere, rischiando solamente di sembrare uno stalker.  
  
Ha quindi deciso di rassegnarsi alla sua assenza, nonostante questo lo faccia stare male.  
Gli manca quello stupido moccioso sempre sorridente, gli manca davvero tanto, ma non vuole ammetterlo perché questo significherebbe ammettere di provare qualcosa per lui, e data l’attuale situazione, questo lo farebbe solo stare più male.  
  
Decide quindi di ignorare la sua assenza e mancanza, concentrandosi solamente su sua figlia, come ha sempre fatto.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è stato facile descrivere i pensieri di Eren e quelli di Levi, e spero di non averlo fatto male (╥ ╥)


	4. IV

“Non dimenticare l’ombrello, per questo pomeriggio sono previsti diversi temporali.” lo avvisa Mikasa, mentre sparecchia la tavola.

“Sì lo so, tranquilla.” la rassicura Eren alzandosi, andando nella propria stanza per prepararsi per il turno pomeridiano.  
La sera precedente Petra lo ha chiamato chiedendogli se potesse sostituire Jean il pomeriggio successivo, dicendogli che aveva chiamato tutti gli altri dipendenti e che nessuno era disponibile, ed Eren aveva accettato nonostante fosse il suo giorno libero: Petra è sempre stata molto gentile con lui, e si sentiva in obbligo di aiutarla.  
Ma soprattutto voleva avere qualcosa da rinfacciare a quella faccia di cavallo la prossima volta che avrebbero litigato.

E’ per questo che sorride mentre indossa il giubbotto impermeabile, e osserva dubbioso il cielo fuori dalla finestra, sperando che non inizi a piovere mentre è ancora fuori.

‘Chissà se lo vedrò…’ pensa, e si ritrova a fissare il disegno che gli ha dato Armin tre settimane fa.

 

“Questo per te.” sorride Armin, porgendogli il foglio. “E’ da parte di una bambina, ha i capelli rossi legati sempre in due codine. Credo che il padre l’abbia chiamata A… A…” spiega il ragazzo, cercando di ricordare il nome.

“Akiko.” conclude per lui Eren, osservando il disegno.

“Sì lei!” esclama l’amico. “E’ passata tutti i pomeriggi, questa settimana, cercandoti. C’era con lei anche il padre, un tipo non tanto alto, e sempre serio…” continua ma Eren non lo ascolta più, fissando il disegno con gli occhi lucidi: lui e Akiko, mano nella mano, che sorridono felici.

 

‘E’ passata tutti i giorni..’ ripete Eren. ‘Chissà se mi odia adesso.’ pensa mentre esce di casa, sentendosi in colpa per essere uscito dalla sua vita senza averle dato una spiegazione o averla salutata.

‘E’ per il suo bene. Per il loro bene.’ si ripete da più di un mese, ogni volta che è tentato di chiamare Petra e farsi dare il turno di pomeriggio, quando avverte più del solito la loro mancanza. Se lo ripete anche la sera, prima di addormentarsi, quando vede quei due occhi che lo fissano, quando rivede quel viso dall’espressione inizialmente sempre annoiata, ma che col tempo è stata sostituita da un’espressione più rilassata, e a volte pure divertita.

~

 

Pochi minuti dopo essere arrivato al supermercato ha iniziato a piovere sempre più forte, ed Eren è grato di aver ascoltato la sorella portando l’ombrello e indossando un giubbotto impermeabile.

Dopo aver riordinato i diversi scaffali, spazzato i diversi corridoi e pulito il rullo della cassa in cui si posano i prodotti, Eren si ritrova a fissare la scuola non molto distante. Chissà se oggi Levi passerà al supermercato. Dovrebbe salutarlo? Comportarsi come se non fosse improvvisamente sparito?

Quando però la campanella suona e i bambini escono da scuola non vede nessuna automobile simile a quella di Levi, e sospira deluso e sollevato allo stesso tempo - voleva vederlo, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva… è difficile da spiegare -, e pensa che Akiko non dev’essere andata a scuola, o che dev’essere uscita prima.

 

Dopo dieci minuti, però, nota una donna e una bambina ancora sotto il portico della scuola. Si avvicina all'ampia vetrata di fronte alla cassa, riconoscendo Akiko e quella che dev'essere la maestra.

Una strana sensazione, uno strano sentimento travolge Eren: Levi non lascerebbe mai Akiko sola all’uscita della scuola. Non è mai arrivato in ritardo, mai.

Senza neanche pensarci due volte indossa il giubbotto e prende l’ombrello, uscendo dal negozio senza neanche dare importanza al fatto che chiunque potrebbe entrare e rubare la merce o i soldi dalla cassa.

L’unica cosa a cui adesso pensa è Akiko e al fatto che Levi non vorrebbe mai che si preoccupasse, e non lo vuole neanche lui.

 

Saliti i gradini e coperto dalla tettoia, chiude l’ombrello e raggiunge l’insegnante e la bambina.

“Eren!” urla la piccola vedendolo. Gli corre incontro abbracciandolo, sollevata nel rivederlo.

“Akiko! La prossima volta non correre, saresti potuta scivolare facendoti male.” la riprende, mentre la prende in braccio.

“Lei è un parente della bambina?” domanda la donna, con in mano lo zaino dell’alunna.

“Sì.” mente Eren. “Mi ha chiamato il padre, dicendomi che avrebbe fatto tardi, chiedendomi quindi di passare a prenderla.” continua a mentire all’insegnante, che annuisce e gli passa lo zainetto.

“Ci vediamo domani Akiko.” la saluta la donna, aprendo l'ombrello e scendendo velocemente le scale.

“Ti ha davvero chiamato il mio papà?” domanda la bambina.

“No.” le sussurra Eren. “Ma lo chiameremo noi adesso, hai il suo numero?”

“Lo so a memoria.” sorride fiera la bambina.

“Brava.” sorride il ragazzo, immaginando Levi che cerca di farle imparare a memoria il proprio numero. “Prima però andiamo al calduccio, che dici?”

“Okay!” esclama la bambina, felice di essere di nuovo con il suo amico.

 

Per fortuna di Eren non è entrato nessun ladro, nota rientrando. Mette giù la piccola e richiude l’ombrello, che lascia all'ingresso.

“La giacca puoi metterla qui.” le dice, posando lo zainetto dietro il bancone della cassa. “Adesso chiamiamo il tuo papà.” le sorride, rassicurandola.

 

~

Dopo aver composto il numero sul cellulare ha deciso che la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata quella di far parlare la bambina col padre, e quindi le ha dato il telefono mentre lui puliva l’ingresso, sporco per via delle impronte lasciate dalle scarpe bagnate.

“Papà!” esclama all’improvviso la bambina. “Sì sto bene, non ti preoccupare.” annuisce, anche se l’uomo non può vederla. “Sono al supermercato con Eren.” risponde. “Sì.” annuisce poi. “Okay.” dice dopo un po’, scendendo dalla sedia e raggiungendo il ragazzo. “Vuole parlare con te.”

“Pronto?” risponde Eren, colto alla sprovvista, sentendo poi un sospiro provenire dall’altra parte del telefono.

“Eren.” sussurra Levi, sollevato nel sentire la voce a lui familiare. “Purtroppo c’è stato un incidente e per via della pioggia sono rimasto bloccato nel traffico. Grazie per aver preso Akiko.” sospira. “Come sta?”

“Bene, adesso sta giocando con un peluche.” risponde il ragazzo, osservando la bambina.

“E prima? Prima che la prendessi?” domanda preoccupato il padre.

“Era un po’ giù, ma adesso sembra non pensarci più.” lo rassicura Eren. E’ proprio un padre apprensivo, pensa. Ma forse lo sarebbe stato anche lui, se fosse rimasto bloccato nel traffico mentre sua figlia di quattro anni lo sta aspettando fuori la scuola.

“Altri cinque minuti e sono lì.” dice Levi. “Ed Eren?”

“Sì?” risponde Eren, il cuore che batte forte per il modo in cui l’uomo pronuncia il suo nome.

“Grazie.”

 

~

 

Eren ha chiuso la chiamata da qualche minuto, quando ricorda di non aver chiesto una cosa importante alla bambina.

“Akiko?” la chiama. “Vuoi telefonare alla mamma?” le domanda, pensando che alla sua età in una situazione del genere la prima persona con cui lui avrebbe voluto parlare sarebbe stata sua madre. “O non so se hai due papà.” aggiunge subito dopo.

La bambina lo guarda confusa, prima di rispondergli “Io non ho la mamma.”

“Io… Io non lo sapevo, scusa.” balbetta Eren, imbarazzato.

“Non fa niente.” sorride la bambina. “Non l’ho mai conosciuta, ero troppo piccola quando lei e il papà sono morti.” spiega, stupendo Eren per il suo tono di voce tranquillo e rilassato, simile a quello di Levi.

 

~

 

E’ passata mezz’ora quando Levi parcheggia di fronte il negozio.

E’ ansioso di abbracciare la figlia, ma si ferma quando la vede seduta sulle spalle di Eren, con i capelli del ragazzo fra le mani - come se fossero delle redini-, nonostante il ragazzo la tiene ferma dalle cosce. Nonostante la porta sia chiusa, riesce a sentire le risate e i gridolini della bambina e le risate del ragazzo che la porta in giro.  
Prova un’improvvisa sensazione, un sentimento mai provato prima ma che gli scalda il cuore e allevia il nodo allo stomaco che ha avuto fin’ora.

 

“Papà!” urla la bambina vedendolo entrare, ed Eren perde un battito quando rivede l’uomo che ha tanto desiderato, e per cui ormai è sicuro di provare qualcosa. “Andiamo da papà!” esclama la bambina colpendo il petto del ragazzo con il piede, cercando di spingerlo verso il padre.

“Eh? Sì sì, andiamo.” balbetta Eren avvicinandosi all'uomo, trattenendo il fiato quando questo gli si avvicina alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi, per afferrare la piccola sulle sue spalle.  
Decide di allontanarsi e lasciare così ai due un po' di privacy.

“La maestra ti ha fatto problemi?" gli domanda Levi dopo qualche minuto, con la bambina ancora in braccio.

“No. Le ho detto che mi avevi chiesto di prenderla, e non mi ha chiesto nient'altro.” ammette Eren, notando come lo sguardo dell'uomo si indurisce.

"“Quella-” mormora l'uomo adirato, non finendo però la frase a causa delle caste orecchie della bambina fra le sue braccia.  
'Quella stupida donna incapace di fare il proprio lavoro avrebbe dato mia figlia a chiunque! Chiunque avrebbe potuto mentire. Questa volta si trattava di Eren, ma-' pensa Levi, ma la sua attenzione viene attivata da Eren, che passa una mano fra i capelli della piccola.

“Sì è addormentata.” sussurra il ragazzo, e Levi sente il cuore battere più forte per la poca distanza che li separa, ma anche per quel gesto così semplice ma così intimo.

“Grazie per averla presa, e grazie per esserti preso cura di lei.” dice a bassa voce. “Non so cosa avrei fatto se le fosse successo qualcosa. Akiko non è solo mia figlia, ma è tutto quello che rimane dei miei...” sussurra guardandola, non finendo però la frase. Ha promesso loro che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, e ha intenzione di mantenere quella promessa a qualunque costo. “Non so come potrei sdebitarmi con te.” dice dopo qualche secondo, cambiando discorso.

“Io sì.” sorride Eren, sorridendo ancora di più vedendo lo sguardo sorpreso dell'uomo.

“In che modo?” gli domanda incuriosito.

“Con un appuntamento.” sussurra Eren che, nonostante la sua apparente audacia, sente il cuore battere sempre più forte. Ma l'ansia e l'imbarazzo vengono ripagati dall'espressione unica  
che compare sul volto di Levi: occhi spalancati e un leggero rossore sulle guance.  
Balbetta qualcosa che non riesce a capire, e decide che questo Levi, sorpreso e imbarazzato, è il Levi più bello che ci sia.

**Author's Note:**

> So che è un capitolo piuttosto corto, ma andando avanti diventeranno sempre più lunghi.
> 
> Piccola nota:  
> Akiko si è dimenticata di aver già detto ad Eren il proprio nome non per una mia svista, ma perché ai bambini piccoli succede. 
> 
> Ho letto più volte il capitolo ma sono sicura che qualche errore mi sarà sfuggito, quindi ogni vostro commento qui o su twitter, mi aiuterà a capire dove migliorare
> 
> Buona domenica ☆


End file.
